Blackmail
by The Effect
Summary: The revenge story of the Dex Holders vs. Blue. Green, of course, is the middle man.
1. Ideas

**A/N**:When I have random thoughts, I write them down. The idea for this was one.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon isn't mine.

* * *

"Gold, for the last time... no." Green said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why not, Green?!" His junior Dex Holder whined. "She's done such horrible things to us!"

He must've been thinking of the time she blackmailed him into streaking at the Berlitz gathering. Green quickly shoved that thought into the back of his mind. "She's done horrible things to _you_," he corrected. He took a seat on his couch and opened up the latest trainer magazine featuring Red.

Gold fell to his knees. "You don't remember all those shopping trips? All the midnight break-ins? All the poke-nappings?" He looked up from his magazine. She made him carry every bag... every one. She welcomed herself into his home on many occasions... in the dark of night. Green thought he'd lost a life. Or five. The poke-nappings were also true, she had begun to take a liking to arcanine and vice versa, that was never good. "Green..." Gold faked a choking noise. _When did he get so vexing_, Green thought in annoyance. "How could you betray us so...?" He proceeded to fake sob.

Green sighed again and re-read the headline. _Wait- us?_ He questioned in his head just who Gold could be talking about and it turned out to be no use. "Who exactly is us?"

Gold immediately pushed the magazine from Green's hands. "Everyone," he said with a ridiculous glare, Green almost had to smirk at the idiocy of the thought. Images of all the other Dex Holders flashed through his brain. There was no way _everyone_ was in on this. "All of us." Gold gripped his shoulders tightly as he took a second to process the impossibility of the situation. "We need you Green."

The senior pushed him off and shook his head. The begging game was wearing thin. "There's no way Silver would agree to-"

"He did!" Gold blurted from the floor in front of him. "He thinks she'll beat you to a pulp when she finds out! So it's in his favor!" The junior grinned. "Don't tell him I told you though!"

The world wanted to collapse on Green today. Arceus was out to get him.

"Yellow. What about Yellow," his question sounded more like a statement than a question. She was his last hope, one of the most peaceful souls he knew. He really did not want to have to fall into the pesky-doomed-to-fail plan these people have put together.

When Gold smiled, he didn't want an answer anymore. He was at a loss for words. Finally, he managed,"this is so troublesome..."

Gold gripped his shoulders again. "Just follow the plan. Everything's gonna work out perfectly." He kept talking but Green managed to block him out with his disbelief at his companions. _It's a bad idea. It'll backfire. It's not even realistic. It's such a stupid plan... It_- His hearing came back. "All you have to do is seduce Blue."

I cringed at the thought. "No," was Green's very firm answer.

"Well we could always make arrangements!" Gold said very quickly. "Besides, Crystal and Yellow only agreed when I used the word "befriend" anyways!"

He got an extremely cold glare from Green. Shrugging it off, he made one last plea, complete with every puppy-eyed look imaginable. Green sighed and said "fine," inaudibly.

This was going to be more taxing than the girl herself, he thought.


	2. Bill

**A/N**:When I have random thoughts, I write them down. The idea for this was one.

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon isn't mine.

* * *

I don't even know why I agreed to this. I decide I hate them all and make an attempt to get some sleep after I kick Gold and his cheeriness out of the house.

Crystal came up with the plan. I'm supposed to win her over and find something simple and overlooked to make her feel so guilty and cornered that she apologizes for everything she's done. Because, I, her "Knight of Righteousness" (as Gold called it), deemed it was necessary. No harm there. Gold and Ruby are going to help me with dialogue and whatnot. Silver, Red and Yellow are going to force situations for us to end up alone together ("to work on friendship," Gold stressed). I forget what everyone else is doing. The entire process is so irking I'd rather reverse engineer a dratini.

Damn.

I can't sleep with all this conspiracy!

I look up at my ceiling and I hear Gold's annoying voice in my head. "Step One: Reveal a deep secret to her." How would I even go about starting to talk about something like that? Should it even be real? I guess Ruby and the idiot are going to coach me there. They need to soon, Arceus knows Blue likes to drop in on the world unexpected.

I hear a click that could only be my window. It's become normal to hear it sliding open at two in the morning. I sit up and turn to the window to lay my eyes upon the one and only: Blue. The girl I'm supposed to be potentially in love with for maybe a month. I sigh at the thought and greet my intruder.

"What are you doing here, Blue?"

Her azure eyes look through the darkness into mine and I can see a smile forming on her face from the moon's lighting. "A visit of course!" I let out a noise that sounds like a cross between a sigh and a snarl. She jumps onto my bed, barely missing my limbs. "I came to give Arcy back," she reaches over to her belt and holds out the capsule containing my pokemon. I take it from her to see that he's been treated well, as expected of her though. She loved the thing so much it was bizarre at times.

"Don't call him Arcy." I say as I set him next to his companions on my nightstand.

"He likes his nickname," she says childishly. She smirks and crawls into the blankets. With me.

I look at her in disbelief. I'm surprised she still does things that surprise me. What a monster. A monster with mysteries at every turn. Sometimes I don't know if she's crazy or just trying to get under my skin. "What are you doing?"

She lays down next to me and puts her face into a pillow. "Too tired to go home," I barely hear.

"Then go to the guest room like you usually do!" I growl at her. Softly, of course. The pokemon need their sleep.

"Too tired." She says. I can almost see a smirk behind that one. She plans on having the satisfaction of kicking me out of the comfort of my own bed. She's done it before. Once. Using this same tactic. I guess I'm officially able to say I'm use to this. To an extent.

I hate her.

I'm not sure what to do. I watch her back rise and fall with uneven breaths and I hear the idiot's voice again. _"We need you, Green!"_ I shake his voice out of my head. _This would be an opportunity right?_ I think for a moment. A sappy kind of love-sick would be appropriate here, I determine. _I wonder who..._

_Bill._

I feel an eyebrow twitch at his name. I feel disgusted thinking about him and my sister, but he's the only thing I have to go on right now, until they coach me on these things. _What would Bill do? _And then I think I have it.

"Blue..." I whisper. No reply. I expected as much. I lay down next to her and push her hair from her face. I don't know who she thinks she's fooling with the breathing pattern of an asthmatic man that just ran a marathon, but that makes victory a little more sweet. I push myself against her and whisper in her ear, "sweet dreams, pesky girl." Her breathing pauses for a few seconds, and then continues as awkwardly as it did earlier. I roll my eyes but I can't help but smile a little. Maybe revenge wasn't such a bad idea. I put an arm around her and pull her as close as physically possible. The breathing pause happens again and reconvenes again. I have to thank Bill later.

Well, maybe not. I still don't like him.

My eyes are feeling heavy now. I take one last look at Blue. "Such an annoying woman," I mutter before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
